sing me to sleep
by kookiemochi
Summary: Intinya, manusia fana dan makhluk abadi tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Mereka dipisahkan dengan kejam oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan kematian.


**sing me to sleep**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

constant as the stars above (c) arnie roth, rob hudnut, jessica brown

oneshot.

siren!AU; greekmyth!AU; fairytale/folklore!AU; sailor/pirate!AU; mythology!AU

siren!victoria; sailor/pirate!james.

james potter & victoria nott.

* * *

Lahir dan tumbuh besar di Whitstable menjadikan James terbiasa akan eksistensi kapal, pantai, dan laut.

Laut adalah tempat favoritnya.

Laut adalah daerah kekuasaannya.

Mengarungi lautan luas dan menjelajahi samudra dalam selalu berada di daftar teratas keinginan James yang harus ia penuhi sebelum meninggalkan dunia.

Tidak, ia tidak membayangkan dirinya sebagai seorang pelaut parah-parah seorang nelayan saat berlayar di laut lepas tak terpeta.

Ia adalah James Potter. Yang arogan, tukang perintah, tak tunduk pada siapapun dan apapun, penyuka tantangan, rakus harta, pendominasi dalam segala hal, dan pemberani jiwa raga.

James akan sangat bahagia jika titel perompak diletakkan di depan namanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siapa yang menyangka jika angan-angannya semasa kecil bisa ia gapai?

Ia berhasil menjadi perompak termuda (usianya baru duapuluh dua tahun ini!) serta terkaya dengan segudang pengalaman penjelajahan dan perampasan.

Terdengar mustahil memang, tapi memang hampir semua wilayah samudra dan benua telah ia capai.

Samudra Hindia. Samudra Pasifik. Laut Cina Selatan. Laut dan Kepulauan Karibia. Samudra Atlantik. Selat Gibraltar. Teluk Aden. Teluk Guinea. Laut Arab.

Kawasan-kawasan tersebut menjadi tempat perompakan terpopuler pada masa lalu yang tercatat dalam sejarah. Dan memang tidak salah.

Sampai sekarang, masih banyak pelaut-pelaut kaya tapi bodoh melintas tanpa tahu bahaya yang mengintai mereka. James beserta anak buahnya menghabisi dan merampas harta mereka dengan mudah.

Hanya satu tempat yang James belum pernah kunjungi selama ini.

Batu Karang Siren.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

James tak tahu apakah keberadaan Batu Karang Siren itu nyata atau hanya khayalan manusia.

Sama seperti keberadaan Atlantis yang masih berupa teori, kisah mitologi, dan hipotesis, Batu Karang Siren juga James ketahui lewat kitab mitologi tebal dan antologi puisi yang dimiliki ibunya, Ginny Potter.

Di sana tertulis Karang Siren terletak diantara Pulau Aeaea—Pulau penyihir Circe—dan batu karang Scylla.

Jika dilihat dari peta dunia modern, berarti Karang Siren terletak di Laut Tyrrhenia, di pantai barat daya Italia dekat Paestum, Yunani. Atau diantara pulau Capri dan kota Sorrento. Atau bisa juga di pulau Ischia. Atau malah di Capo Peloro, pulau Sisilia.

James suka ketidakpastian dan kemungkinan. Karena ketidakpastian memerlukan petualangan untuk membuatnya menjadi suatu kepastian.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebelum merestui anak sulung mereka menjadi seorang perompak, Harry dan Ginny memberikan sebuah syarat, kalau tak mau disebut pantangan.

 _Jangan pernah pergi ke Karang Siren, James, karena kami menanti kepulanganmu suatu hari nanti._

Akhir kalimat itu terasa ambigu dan membuat James penasaran setengah mati.

Setelah mencari informasi kesana-sini, barulah James tahu apa yang menjadi sumber ketakutan ayah dan ibunya.

Siren.

Makhluk legendaris cantik setengah manusia yang memikat para pelaut dengan suara dan nyanyian indah mereka. Para pelaut tersebut nantinya akan terpikat dan mabuk kepayang sehingga kapal mereka menabrak karang.

Terdengar menarik.

Paling tidak, jika James akhirnya meninggal di sana, ia meninggal secara eksentrik dan tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bos! Inikah lokasi yang kau maksud?"

Seruan nahkoda kapal membuat James tersentak dari lamunan. Iris cokelat gelapnya langsung memindai ke sekeliling.

Awan kelabu pekat menggantung di angkasa. Lautan dimana-mana, tampak lebih gelap dan mengerikan dari biasanya. Tebing-tebing curam yang berdiri kokoh di kanan dan kiri kapal menambah suram suasana.

Bulu kuduk James meremang tanpa tahu penyebabnya. Aura dingin di laut ini terasa begitu ganjil dan mistis.

Suara nyanyian samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan. Tepatnya dari arah tiga batu karang besar yang terletak kurang lebih lima meter di depan.

Angin berdesir lebih kencang, arus laut menderas, menarik kapal _Kemarahan Neptunus_ semakin dekat pada kematian.

Mengikuti insting, James mengambil sumbat telinga dari keranjang yang berada di kabinnya, sesuatu yang ia sudah persiapkan jauh hari sebelum berlayar menantang maut.

"Pakai ini di telinga kalian," James berteriak, sebelum membagi-bagikan sumbat itu ke masing-masing awak kapal. Ia sendiri langsung berlari ke ujung kapal setelah memasang sumbat di sepasang telinganya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, James akhirnya melihat mereka.

James melihat _nya_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga siren yang kini menatap seduktif James tak seperti siren-siren yang digambarkan dalam mitologi.

Cantik, menggoda, tapi kesedihan dan kesenduan terpancar jelas dari mata mereka. Alih-alih berwujud setengah burung, mereka berwujud setengah ikan, seperti putri duyung. Ekor mereka berkecipakan di air.

Tapi atensi James terpaku pada sesosok siren yang terduduk nyaman di sela bebatuan.

Berambut pirang pasir terurai sampai punggung. Beriris hijau sewarna batu zamrud berharga. Bersisik dan berekor hijau laut dan memakai tiara mutiara di kepala.

Tatapannya membuat kaki James terasa seperti jeli. Jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali di rongga dadanya. Tubuhnya seolah dibekukan sejenak dan tak bisa digerakkan.

Dalam hati James menyumpah.

Kenapa tidak ada peringatan di buku yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa kacamata hitam?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nyanyian mereka—nyanyian _nya_ —mengalun merdu. James masih bisa mendengarnya, sedikit, lewat celah telinga yang tidak tertutup sumbat.

James bukan pakar di bidang musik, tapi ia yakin nada minor akan cocok untuk mengiringi alunan lagu yang para siren lantunkan.

Memberanikan diri mencopot sumbat di telinga kanannya, james bisa merasakan ratapan dan kesedihan mereka yang meluap-luap. Begitu menyedihkan dan menyayat hati, membuat James tergerak ingin menghampiri mereka—khususnya siren berekor hijau—dan memeluk mereka satu per satu.

Menoleh ke ruang kemudi, mendapati nahkoda kapalnya mengemudikan kapal dengan lancar tanpa terpengaruh, James melangkah menjauhi ujung kapal dan mendekati pagar pembatas di sisi kanan kapal.

Kemudian James mulai memanjat pagar pembatas setelah memantapkan hati dan menjalani berbagai konflik batin.

Wow, ia tak percaya ia akan meninggal hari ini di tangan seorang wanita cantik.

James Potter, perompak laut tak terkalahkan dan paling berjaya, dibuat bertekuk lutut dibawah pesona mematikan sesosok makhluk laut yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Victoria—siren hijau yang sedari tadi menjadi objek perhatian James—membulatkan mata melihat kaki sang kapten mulai menaiki pagar pembatas.

"Awak kapalnya tak dapat mendengar nyanyian kita," Salacia berbisik pelan. Victoria mengiyakan.

"Tapi kurasa dia bisa mendengar nyanyian kita," kata Diana, "dia terlihat seperti orang setengah sadar."

"Bukankah setiap pelaut yang mendengar nyanyian—"

"Ratapan," koreksi Victoria spontan.

"—kita memang bereaksi sepertinya?"

Victoria baru akan menjawab, ketika ucapannya disela oleh gumaman Cassandra.

"Demi Neptunus," Cassandra mengamati James intens, "tampaknya dia akan melompat."

"Ya," Salacia menyetujui, bola mata abunya berbinar antusias, "aku tak sabar segera membunuhnya."

"Tidak," rahang Victoria mengeras. "Serahkan dia padaku."

"Jangan bilang kau akan menyelamatkannya," cibir Diana.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya," sindir Salacia.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya," Cassandra tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menikahinya," Salacia bergidik.

"Tutup mulut dan jangan menarik konklusi yang tak masuk akal," Victoria mendesah lelah. Diana sudah gatal ingin membalas perkataan Victoria, ketika suara deburan keras mengalihkan fokus mereka.

"Sial," Victoria mengumpat sebelum menyelam ke dalam air, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terpana memandangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dingin.

James yakin tubuhnya bisa langsung membeku di suhu serendah ini.

Tapi tak sedingin yang dibayangkannya, karena sepasang lengan mungil membungkus erat tubuhnya, menjaganya tetap mengambang di permukaan. Rasanya _hampir_ hangat.

"A-apa yang k-kau l-lakukan?" suara James bergetar hebat. Giginya bergemeletuk keras. Tapi pandangannya tetap terpaku pada sosok jelita di hadapannya.

"Menahanmu lebih lama," Victoria menatap manik cokelat hangat James dalam, "walau aku tahu tindakanku tak berguna dan sia-sia karena kau pasti mati pada akhirnya."

James tersenyum. Lebar sekali.

Siapa yang menyangka siren cantik ini peduli padanya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

Jemari Victoria menyisiri rambut berantakan James, sementara lengan kekar James sendiri melilit nyaman di pinggul Victoria. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, karena James menolak untuk dibawa ke batu karang (ia bilang mati di air dingin lebih baik dibanding mati dengan kondisi membeku di darat).

"Namamu," James refleks menyahut, "aku ingin tahu siapa namamu yang sebenarnya."

"Victoria," gadis pirang itu sedikit berjengit ketika menyebut namanya, "kau bisa memanggilku Victoria."

"Nama yang indah, menurutku," James tidak bermaksud menggombal, karena itu memang kenyataannya. Leher Victoria memerah, dan James tertawa pelan.

"Omong-omong, namaku—"

"James Potter," Victoria mendengus, "aku sudah tahu. Pelaut-pelaut yang pernah mengunjungiku sering menyebut namamu dan betapa mereka kagum akan kekuasaanmu."

James tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai sombongnya. Victoria memutar bola mata, tapi tetap tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bermenit-menit kemudian.

"S-sial, a-aku benar-benar be-benci h-hipotermia," James mengutuk, suaranya kembali bergetar. Victoria menunduk, menatap wajah James yang perlahan mulai kehilangan rona kehidupan.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," Victoria merasakan kepanikan begitu kental di setiap ucapannya, "aku belum mengajukan permintaan terakhir yang harus kau penuhi."

"S-sebelum a-aku me-melaksanakan pe-perintahmu, a-aku ingin memberitahumu k-kalau a-aku be-bersyukur bi-bisa di-dipertemukan de-denganmu," James berusaha berbicara walau kesulitan, "a-aku tak b-bisa m-menyebut i-ini ci-cinta k-karena k-kita ba-baru s-saja be-bertemu, ta-tapi a-aku bersyukur k-kaulah y-yang be-berada di sisiku k-ketika a-aku pergi m-meninggalkan du-dunia."

Setetes air terjatuh dari sudut mata Victoria. Air yang susah payah ia tahan sedari tadi untuk tidak tumpah.

"Tutup mulut, Potter."

Victoria tanpa aba-aba menyerang bibir pucat James yang terjungkal tanpa persiapan. Kecupan demi kecupan, pagutan demi pagutan, lumatan demi lumatan Victoria layangkan. James berusaha mengimbangi.

Sampai lima menit berselang, barulah Victoria melepaskan James yang terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

"Keinginan terakhirku sudah kau laksanakan dengan sangat baik, James. Terima kasih."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"A-aku i-ingin me-mendengar n-nyanyianmu la-lagi," James berbisik, suaranya hampir menghilang. Victoria mendesah, tahu saatnya akan segera tiba.

"Nyanyikan sampai aku tertidur, Tori."

Menyandarkan kepala James ke bahu ringkihnya, Victoria bersenandung pelan.

Ninabobo favorit James yang selalu Ginny dendangkan ketika ia masih berumur tiga tahun.

" _Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved_ ," Victoria merasakan gigilan James berkurang dan kekangan James pada tubuhnya me.

" _And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true_."

Napas James berangsur menghilang dan detak jantung James melemah.

" _I'll cradle you in my arms tonight, as sun embraces the moonlight_ ," tangisan Victoria menjadi tak terbendung, " _the clouds will carry us off tonight, our dreams will run deep like the sea_."

Tepat di nada terakhir, Victoria merasakan tubuh James berhenti bergerak. Kelopak matanya terpejam dan detak jantungnya sepenuhnya berhenti. Di wajahnya, terukir ekspresi damai.

Dia seperti malaikat yang sedang tertidur.

"Selamat tinggal, James. Aku mungkin terlambat mengucapkannya, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku juga menyayangimu dan aku tak akan melupakanmu. Tak akan pernah dan tak akan bisa melupakanmu. Kau akan selalu hidup di hatiku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Victoria akhirnya membiarkan air laut menelan James setelah ia memeluk pemuda itu untuk yang kelima kalinya.

Belum pernah ia merasa sangat kehilangan seperti ini.

Tangisan sakit hatinya mengejutkan para saudarinya. Lolongan perihnya membelah malam yang sunyi. Ratapan sedihnya membuat laut bergejolak.

Bahkan rasa putus asa karena dikutuk menjadi siren seumur hidup rasanya tak sebanding dengan kehilangan James, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **yash!**

 **akhirnya bisa kembali aktif disini! :') dengan fic nextgen AU pula :')**

 **terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan membaca! maaf jika terdapat kesalahan fakta (serius, udah riset kok), penulisan, atau ejaan.**

 **semua info tentang siren diambil dari wikipedia & tumblr hehehe.**

 **salam manis,**

 **rara.**


End file.
